Three Best Friends
'Summary' Introducing three new characters to the Dick Figures universe, you don't wanna mess with these tough chicks. 'Characters' *Nora *Ruby *Alexis *Bullies *Kid 'Transcript' (Shows some bullies beating up a little kid.) Kid: (cries) Please leave me alone! Bully #1: Why should we? It's fun to push around little shit heads. Bully #2: Plus we need money. Kid: HELP! (Three shadows cover the two bullies, it then pans the camera around to show three adult girls staring at them.) Bully #1: Uhh... Girl #1: Look kid, you better stop what you're doing. I'm Nora, this happy girl is Ruby, and this red one is Alexis. Bully #2: The fuck should we know your names? Alexis: You better shut up you stupid sh- (Nora covers her mouth.) Nora: Alexis, relax, we don't swear around children. Ruby: (answer to Bully #2's question) Because naming is cute for wittle cuties! (hugs Bully #2) Bully #2: Hey! Get off me! Bully #1: Look, we're busy here! Nora: Are you? (starts giving the bully a wedgie) Bully #1: Ow! Let me go! Nora: Not until you show some manners. Alexis: And you better be a GOOD BRAT! Bully #1: Never! Nora: Alexis. (Alexis sticks the wedgie up his mouth.) Bully #1: OW! You three are bullies! (cries) Ruby: Aww, we'd never do that. Nora: We're not bullies, we are just showing you bullies how it feels if you were bullied. These poor kids are not protective, and you decide to make their day possibly worse, so we won't stop until you really get what it's like to be bullied. Bully #1: Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! Ruby: It's always nice to apologise. (hugs Bully #1) Bully #1: Go away! We won't bully again! Bully #2: What he said! (They run away, as Ruby helps the little kid up.) Kid: (sniffs) Th- Thank you. Ruby: Aww, were they being meanies? Kid: YES! (cries) Ruby: It's always nice to help the poor innocent. (kisses his head) Kid: (notices his bruise healed) Thanks... Alexis: Some brats just NEVER! FU- (Nora covers Alexis' mouth) Nora: Be safe kid. (walks away) (Later shows them sitting under a tree, Ruby is playing with a butterfly.) Alexis: Man, we sure showed that little bitch! Right Nora? Nora: Yes, but you must realise that we're never going to beat the bullies up unless they try to attack us. Alexis: (fake laughs) So why do we have to listen to you? I'm the oldest of this group! Nora: Alexis, you have anger issues, and it seems to me that everything you take as answers is violence, you need to calm down. Alexis: (sighs) You're right, I gott- Ruby: (hears ice cream truck music) ICE CREAM! (runs off-screen) Alexis: GOD DAMN IT RUBY! Nora: (giggles) Come on, let's go after her. (Ruby bounces in front of the stand.) Ruby: Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream! (shouts) ICE CREAM! Ice Cream Man: (sighs) What do you want? Ruby: ICE CREAM! Ice Cream Man: Yes, but which flavour? Ruby: ICE CREAM! Ice Cream Man: (groans) This is just like the time that stupid purple bitch came. Here, have regular. Ruby: (takes it) ICE CREAM! (runs off) Ice Cream Man: H- Hey! You forgot to pay! (runs after her) Nora: It's alright, we'll pay for it. (gets her wallet out) Ruby: Hi Duckies! You want some Ice Cream? A nice ice cream person gave it to me for free! (drops her ice cream) (The ducks begin eating the ice cream while Ruby happily watches.) Alexis: RUBY! Stop making us pay for everything! Ruby: But that's what makes you such nice friends. Nora: Ruby, you have to pay us back. Ruby: Aww! (hands her five dollars) Nora: Thanks. (sits under a tree) Alexis: (yawns) Man, all this bully beating has made me tired... Nora: You're right, we should head back home. Alexis: Right, later girl. (walks away) Ruby: Bye Nora! (flies away) Nora: Wait, when could she fl- (Cuts to Nora walking back to her home. While walking into her room, she looks at a picture of her, Ruby and Alexis as kids. While smiling, she gets into her bed and switches off the light.) Nora: Goodnight, friends... (falls asleep) (Ruby suddenly crashes through the window) Nora: Wha-? RUBY! Ruby: Hey Nora? Can I have five dollars for ice cream? Nora: Oh you gotta be fucking kidding m- (Episode ends) 'Poll' What do you think about Three Best Friends? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes